


A Heady Aroma

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve encounters Pumpkin Spice Lattes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heady Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> For ciaimpala's prompt at comment_fic: _Danny is appalled Steve has never experienced the bliss of a pumpkin spice latte._ Just a silly quick little drabble I thought better post while it's still fall.

Danny comes into the office with a tankard-size white cup in his hand and big smile on his face. Steve smells something ambrosial, thick with the smell of cinnamon and redolent of the kind of autumn that he’s only experienced at the Naval Academy: piles of crinkly leaves, a snap in the air, and pumpkins on the step.

Steve clamps his hand on Danny’s arm. “What _is_ that?”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “You don’t know?”

“No. Now tell me.” The scent permeates Steve’s office. 

Danny takes a sip and closes his eyes. “Ah.” 

Steve follows the line of his throat as he swallows. “Danny. I need to know what that is. It smells amazing.”

Danny waves the cup under Steve’s nose. “What’s in it for me?”

“Oh, come on. Just tell me, put me out of my misery.”

Danny pulls back the cup and ponders, taking another sip for good measure.

Steve makes a frustrated noise. “Okay, okay, lunch is on me today. Now tell me.”

“Deal. This, my friend, is a pumpkin spice latte, available only at your friendly neighborhood outlet of corporate coffee, aka Starbucks.” He takes the plastic cover off and wafts the scent towards Steve with his hand. “You’ve never had one?”

“Jesus. Thank you. And no, I haven’t. Let’s go.”

“I can’t believe it. You have never had the creamy spicy bliss, the heady perfume, the tantalizing aroma…“

“Danny!”

“…of a pumpkin spice latte?”

“Jesus Christ, no, I haven’t and now I really, really want to!”

Danny grins. “I thought we had to go interview those witnesses ASAP?”

Steve glowers at him. “Yeah, but I can’t concentrate on anything until I try that. Can I get it with soy milk?”

Danny takes another sip and licks his lips. Steve watches and his eyes get a little unfocused. “Probably.”

Danny inches toward him and suddenly the drink doesn’t seem quite as important. 

“Seriously, the smell of that is driving me crazy. Can I taste yours?”

“Sure.” Danny puts down the cup and comes close, his hands settling on Steve’s waist. He leans his face up. “Go ahead. Take a taste.”

Steve’s lips part; heat pools in his belly. All he can think about now is Danny’s mouth. He wraps his arms around Danny’s shoulders and leans down to kiss him. Danny’s lips open to his tongue and Steve tastes the spicy, creamy sweetness that lingers there. He presses closer and loses himself in the kiss. 

After a moment, they part. Steve’s a little lightheaded. “Yeah, that, uh, is really good. Even better than it smells.”

“Better, huh?” Danny grins.

“We’re still going to Starbucks ASAP.”

“Never doubted it.”


End file.
